A new life
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: Solana and Lunick are married and have an 8 year old girl. No flames!


A new life

Me: hi! This is a story about Solana and Lunick (duh). This story idea was given to my friend sprousegirl12. She has her own ranger fic. So read it! So yeah… They have a kid. A girl who is 8 now. They still live in Ringtown and their daughter is working to be like her mom and dad. Solana and Lunick are still rangers but are off for the week. On with the story!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mommy!" yelled an 8 year old girl. She had a mixture of dark and light blue hair. She had red eyes like her mom and was wearing a baggy T-shirt and jean. The shirt had a picture of a pichu and underneath the picture it said "loveable".

"Hi sweetie how are you?" asked a woman. The child smiled brightly

"Good! Spencer said when I'm older I can be a ranger!" said the 8 year old

"That's wonderful!" said the woman. She smiled brightly at her daughter and hugged her.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home from his misson?" the girl asked. Solana sighed.

"I'm not sure Lauren but soon" said Solana. Lauren nodded.

"Oh! In school today we learned a song! I remember the whole thing you want to hear it?" asked Lauren

"Sure" said Solana sweetly. Unknowing Lunick was walking in the back door to hear his daughter sing.

"the last kiss  
tasted like tobacco  
a bitter and sad smell

tomorrow, at this time  
where will you be?  
who will you be thinking about?

you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song

the paused time is  
about to start moving  
there's many things that I don't want to forget about

tomorrow, at this time  
I will probably be crying  
I will probably be thinking about you

you will always be inside my heart  
you will always have your own place  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
now and forever you are still the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song

you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
Now and forever..." Sang Lauren. Solana smiled and hugged her.

"Alright you go back to bed" said Solana. Lauren smiled and hugged her.

"G'night Mommy" she said and went upstairs. Solana smiled and stood up. Then a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind.

"you know, she has your voice when she sings" said Lunick and rested his head on top of hers.

"Yeah… can't wait to see…" she started. Lunick looked at her

"Don't tell me… we are going to…" Lunick asked/said and Solana nodded. Lunick smiled and hugged his wife once more and kissed her softly. She kissed back and soon broke apart.

"I love you so much Solana" said Lunick.

"I love you to Lunick, why don't you say goodnight to Lauren I'm getting ready for bed my self (a/n: it's like… 11:30 at night. Lauren had woken up and just wanted to talk to her mom ok?)" Said Solana. Lunick nodded and let go of her. Lunick made his way to his daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a muffled voice. He walked in and smiled.

"DADDY!" yelled the girl and got up and ran to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back

"Hi Lauren how are you?" he asked softly.

"Good!" she said happily.

"That's good, but go to sleep we will talk in the morning ok?" asked Lunick. The girl nodded and got back into bed and went to sleep. Lunick went to his bedroom to find Solana in bed reading. He took off his shirt and jumped into be with her. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and put her book down and lied down.

"Goodnight Lunick" said Solana

"Goodnight Solana" said Lunick and was soon in dreamland.

90999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Me: done! I like the song and no this wasn't a song fic. Just someone singing a song unlike Ice Box. That was the whole idea of the story. Ok! Review nicely and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
